


I Loved You at Your Darkest

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Category: Behemoth (Band)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, R (explicit), Romance, Rough Sex, Slash, blowjob, handjob, m/m - Freeform, some (kinda manly) fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 13:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Nergal’s sickness has changed a lot of things in his life. Including his relationship with Orion…





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Some angst, some plot, lots of smut and emotions. You’re welcome! ;)

**Recommended album:** “[I Loved You at Your Darkest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sNRlj0kzn2E)” by Behemoth

**Fandom:** Behemoth

**Characters:** Adam “Nergal” Darski, Tomasz “Orion” Wróblewski, Zbigniew Robert “Inferno” Promiński, Patryk Dominik “Seth” Sztyber, Dorota Rabczewska-Stępień

**Rating/category:** R (explicit), slash, M/M, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, angst, dark, rough sex, some (kinda manly) fluff

**Summary:** Nergal’s sickness has changed a lot of things in his life. Including his relationship with Orion…

**Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

 

  
[Full sized picture](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/intermediary/f/b0276b76-4182-455a-abee-f06f5760e88c/dcy57su-abfb9abe-c9d6-4531-9d24-fa8ced5bf551.jpg)

**I Loved You at Your Darkest  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

 

**Part 1**

The chanting of the protesters coming through the half-open window was what woke him up the next time from a series of longer and shorter naps. As their voices grew louder in front of the hospital building, Nergal heard movement in his room, but he was still too weak to open his eyes at once or move an inch. Finally, he wasn't nauseous and nothing hurt in that moment – which was rare lately – so he was just enjoying it. Especially when he heard the window being closed and the curtains pulled in, leaving the room in a comfortable semi-darkness.  
  
"Thank you..." he whispered hoarsely and finally opened his grey eyes, his dry lips pulling into a soft but warm smile as he looked at the familiar big form of Orion. "Though their constant chanting resulted in some pretty fucked up dreams I kinda enjoyed..." he joked weakly.

"More new material?" Orion asked in his usual low murmur. "When you feel a little better, I can bring in the guitar again," he smiled at his friend as he sat on the bed. "They are just crazy," he shrugged as if saying to Nergal that he shouldn’t even care for the people outside.  
  
Though Tomasz aka Orion was very mad at them. Adam Nergal Darski fell ill and was diagnosed with leukemia not so long ago. The many who had dragged him to court for blasphemy before saw that as the punishment of their God. And went even that far to chant in groups at the hospital, thankfully for Nergal’s dying.  
  
The truth was he was getting better, though. The treatment worked and that is why he got on the transplant list. Nergal was going to live.  
  
And he was better... Because Tomasz couldn't imagine losing him now that he finally faced and accepted his feelings for the small hyper man.  
  
"Want some water? How do you feel?" he asked softly. The stronger double doses of chemotherapy weakened his always active friend. And for the tall man it started to get painful to watch.

"Let them chant their hatred. It only undermines themselves. Preaching about love and acceptance but spitting hate instead. It's quite pathetic and also amusing to some degree. Don't you think?" he whispered, a spark of his real self finally showing on him after the last days which were spent mostly with puking or sleeping thanks to the radiation.  
  
"Water sounds 'heavenly'..." Nergal chuckled which turned into a few coughs before he collected himself. "Sorry, couldn't leave that one out. Otherwise I still feel like shit, but it's better for now. Nothing hurts at the moment," he added and moved a bit to test his body. It wasn't so bad, thankfully. "And yeah, they provide some new ideas for songs. I'd love to work on them soon. I wrote a few lyrics too since the last time you were here... They are in the nightstand if you are interested."

From the better mood of Adam, the spark of fire glinted up in Tomasz’s dark eyes too. That was the man... he loved.

"Can't rest even in the hospital. And coming back from the dead. Must use that image in some video," he joked on a lighter tone too and held the mug with a straw to help the lying man drink. "I'm gonna look after you better from now on." That line slipped out of his mouth before he could have stopped it and the meaning he felt behind it made his high cheek bones get a faint pink coloring as their eyes met.

"Good idea for the video," Nergal smirked before he lifted his head and sucked the straw between his dry lips to slowly drink some water. He felt his whole being as if it was dried parchment, but knew better than to drink too fast and too much. After all, he didn't want to start puking around Orion again.  
  
But his last sentence made him pause and meet his eyes. Of course, he noticed the slight blush on his friend's cheek and he found it damn endearing and cute. Not to mention that it warmed his heart more than he expected. Should he dare to hope now?  
  
Raising his hand with the IV in it, he put it around the thick wrist, which he couldn't fully circle even with his slimmer and longer fingers. "I'm happy to hear that..." Nergal said softly and on a smoother voice now that he drank. He held onto the wrist holding the cup in place and drank some more but even after he was done and put his head back on the pillow, he was reluctant to let go of it or break the eye-contact.

The bigger man stayed frozen too. Bending over the smaller one, holding his gaze and feeling mesmerized by their unsaid feelings. They both sort of knew it well enough, but never said or acted upon any of the sparks that were at times clear to notice by others around them as well.  
  
"I check out the songs you wrote." Orion only whispered that and swallowed hard, gently moving away from the alluring eyes and that weak touch on his wrist. Forcing calmness on himself like so many times before, he sat with now the notebook in his hand and rather stared at Nergal’s messy handwriting, cursing himself on the inside.

"Okay..." That was all the singer whispered back as he put his hand back on the white cover and watched the huge man move around with a calmness and grace Nergal always admired and wondered how it was possible to pull off for such a big man. Still, that calmness was one of the things he loved in Orion. Yes... _loved_ in him.  
  
This moment just now was one of those many sparks they have missed in the past too. And apparently today wasn't different either. Which made him feel... disappointed. Not that he would be strong enough for anything... or even to confess the feelings he's been harboring and suppressing for years. Maybe hope was really a fucking bitch, just like they say...  
  
As he was thinking about these while keeping his silvery eyes on the big man trying to figure out the mysterious scribbles he called his handwriting, his thoughts were interrupted by the soft creaking of the door as it was opened carefully and Dorota's blond head popped in through the crack.  
  
"Oh, hi boys. Didn't know you were here, Tomasz," she entered with a smile at the bassist then closed the door behind her and moved closer to the bed with a nylon bag. "Hey baby. How are you today? I made you some light soup. The doctor said it was okay to eat some if you feel like it," she said, putting the bag on the nightstand and leaned down to peck Nergal's smoother lips.  
  
"Hey. It's good to see you," he smiled up at his fiancé. "It's nice of you. Thank you. I think I'll try some a bit later. I'll live, don't worry," he joked.

"Hi. Yeah I came by to see how he was doing," Orion returned the smile politely.  
  
That was the other reason... Many picked on them all for their views and what they represented. As the front man of the band and his own personal actions, Nergal got that judgment even worse. He had this really caring nice girl as a fiancé. Something normal... A gay relationship especially in the business they were in gets out sooner or later. And the people who already hated Adam would hate him even more.  
  
Dorota was a nice girl, really. Made Nergal happy. What else could Orion wish him more?  
  
"He speaks the truth. Doctor says he will live too," he joked with a chuckle. "Now my nightmares are cured about that. So… I get going. Take care you two," he added and nodding as a goodbye left the couple.

Nergal said his thanks and goodbye to Orion and watched him leave, his heart getting heavy from it. He even felt the room get somehow colder once he left. Though it's been the case for a long while now when he wasn't around.  
  
It also felt a bit like a retreat for both of them, which was made possible by Dorota's appearance. Maybe it wasn't the right time. Maybe there will never be a right time for them...

***

The few weeks after that scene went like always with Adam and Tomasz. The only thing different was Adam's recovery in which his bandmate got a bigger role.  
  
As advised by the doctors, Adam was said that he should pick up yoga and meditation and once he gets better, he should start to build muscle weight.  
  
And the brilliant idea came from Dorota that Orion could help in that. Since he was into such practices and training…  
  
Of course as a good friend who basically swore to look after Nergal more could not refuse that… But maybe this just made things more difficult. As both men have started working on the new songs and work out in the gym together only as friends…

Recovering from a sickness like this was literally like hell sometimes. It also brought a lot of changes and adjustments into Nergal's life, to which he clung with everything he got, no matter what. He was going to beat this shit and prove those asshole haters wrong. He wasn't going to give them the pleasure to see him perish as if their precious "God" struck him down. No, he was going to live and take every obstacle and difficulty that comes along with it.  
  
He had a strong will, he was loved and cared for and he was determined to get back on his feet and in front of their fans as soon as possible.  
  
Whenever he could and wasn't resting, he started with continuing writing lyrics. Then as time passed by, he played the guitar more and taking the doctors' advice, he even started yoga and some working out. Of course, it all went slowly at first, but Orion was more than great in helping him. And it warmed his heart in more ways than he ever showed or said...  
  
It even amused him a bit that it was Dorota who basically suggested with this to spend more time with the big man. Not that Nergal would have ANY objections against that. There was no one else who could calmly listen to his rambling and random ideas like Tomasz could...

The regular gym felt like home ground to Orion. He just nodded to the lady at the reception desk and headed towards the lockers to change. He was a little late so hurried to put on his loose sweat pants and sleeveless low arm cut top to join Nergal.  
  
They will try to meditate and do some yoga. But from the worked up hyper way his friend spoke on the phone he had doubts they would succeed.  
  
As he walked into the smaller practice room they rented for themselves, he had to smile on the wildly back and forth pacing, a little slim man lost in his thoughts. He only turned around when Orion stopped behind him and cleared his throat.

"Oh. Hi! Sorry, was completely lost in my... thoughts," Nergal suddenly turned around to face his friend and wasn't sure if he got a bit dizzy from that or the way Orion looked in his gym outfit. Not that it would be the first time he saw him in such clothes, but this look was definitely Nergal's favorite and it always struck him just how big and muscular Tomasz was... As he let his eyes feast on how the low cut shirt showed a lot of Orion's bare sides and huge muscular arms, or how the loose sweatpants gave out the muscular butt's shape so nicely, Nergal had to swallow hard. Frankly, there was very little left to his imagination and he had to really pull himself together if they wanted to get some work done today.  
  
It seemed to be harder to do so that day, but somehow he managed to take a step back towards the yoga mats he prepared for them – instead of like... pulling the mountain of a man onto himself right then and there.  
  
Damn, this work out will be difficult... He could already tell...  
  
"How are you? And hope traffic wasn't so bad. What are we going to do today?" he asked quickly to distract his mind and stop his body from reacting to Orion's closeness too much.

"Traffic was usual. I'm late because I worked on a riff a few minutes too much," Tomasz smiled and followed Nergal to the mats.

He looked much better but still very skinny. More even than before the illness and he was also a little pale. And the similar loose thin pants did not help to hide the interest in them for Orion.

"I'm good. We try to relax first. And how are you? You seemed to have some upsetting thoughts?" he spoke low and his deep velvety voice turned into a soft soothing purr again as he sat in an arm's reach from Nergal. Just taking a deep breath and hiding the fact that he smelled his friend.

"Oh, you'll have to show me that riff that kept me waiting like this!" Nergal chuckled, maybe to hide his slight nervousness. For once it came in handy that he couldn't blush that much for now being still a bit on the lower side of being healthy.  
  
Sitting down cross-legged, he hoped being half-hard for his friend wasn't going to be THAT obvious. Though he doubted as Orion had sharp eyes like a hawk. Especially since his sickness came to light. Damn...  
  
That purr-like way of talking which seemed to smooth his nerves every time wasn't helping either. He concentrated so much on acting normal that he totally missed that smelling thing from Orion.  
  
"I feel... energetic and... restless today. It's been a while that I felt like this. It's good. But it also makes me tenser and I guess a bit snappier," he shrugged a bony shoulder. "There's... a lot of things on my mind lately."

Adam was cute when he tried to fake it that everything was normal. The bulging pants and his light eye flapping around like a trapped sparrow made it all even more obvious.  
  
It was always like this. Ever since they met and discovered that their way of thinking was similar plus both of them played in metal bands. Orion felt at times how much of a shame it was that things were still that way and nothing happened to improve that mutual attraction.  
  
"We are here to help you get relaxed. You’ve known me for so many years by now. You can tell me anything that is on your mind, Adam. I hope you know that…" he paused and took a deep breath before adding. "You will always have me for you... I’ll never leave you and you can tell me the weirdest desire or thought that crosses your mind."

Nergal stopped breathing for a moment as the meaning of the words uttered on the familiar (and beloved) voice made sense in his brain. He just... wanted to hug his friend for that and probably never let him go. But he didn't. Instead he was just sitting there staring at Orion – maybe in a bit of a weird way – as he was trying to decide just what to tell him.  
  
This would be the moment to just... open up and unload it all... Or at least a part of it.  
  
"I know and I thank you for that. You have no idea how much that means to me... You are the best, I swear..." he finally said and deliberately left out the word 'friend'. Because Orion has been much more to him for a very long time.  
  
"I just... this sickness... nearly dying made me see many things in my life from a different perspective. You might say I reevaluated a lot of aspects in it. Like... what is real fear... and real fighting for a goal... How my relationships with people around me are and might change. Future plans, songs, music and art about the band are all rattling inside my head. It sometimes feels overcrowded. But it's a sign of me getting better. Back in the hospital... I was so weak that at times I had no thoughts at all. Or only just one. To get through this... and see you... all..." he mumbled and forced himself to add that last word. Even if he didn't want to as he was so unsure about things lately.

Orion listened interested like always when Nergal spoke. He stayed quiet only humming when the other man added very hesitantly that last little word.

"That all is... understandable very much. Don't worry about speaking your mind on these. I know how you always say like 'it's stupid and don't want to bother you' but it's no bother. Everyone has such rambling thoughts about hard situations. And…" he smiled and not sure why but got lost in Nergal's eyes and leaned closer holding even his breath "I am very happy that you are here and able to see me," he whispered.

"I see you, yes..." Nergal added after swallowing hard and continued before he could think and stop himself. "Frankly, those are the highlights of my days lately..." he mumbled, getting more and more lost in those familiar and warm eyes, feeling drawn to him stronger than ever.  
  
Maybe it was just him and his new way of seeing things, but he could have sworn that for a moment Orion was about to move forward to fucking finally kiss the shit out of him. Or it was just wishful thinking on Nergal's part. Like back in the hospital.

Tomasz tilted his head and frowned touching Nergal's back and gently rubbed it in a friendly manner. Maybe sliding closer to him also...

"Again we seem to have a mutual joy time in our lives," he joked, or more like spoke the truth and tried to hide it behind a joke like so many times.  
  
He noticed how Nergal went further with the spark between them than ever before. And he swore to himself that he won't let that building little flame die out now that it started...  
  
"What's wrong for real, Nergal? I'm here for you... Always..."

The touch of that huge hand made the skinny man shiver with pleasure, even if it came off more like a friendly caress. Damn, he was very messed up already from Orion's closeness and touch and fucking fine scent...  
  
He forced himself to chuckle along with his friend on that "joke", but his mouth felt suddenly so damn dry like the Sahara. Damn, this big man for coming with these big words and reducing him back to a messed up teenage boy, tangling together his thoughts and feelings even more than they already were...  
  
"I... hm... I think she had met someone while I was at the hospital..."  
  
Congratulations, Nergal... Way to ruin the moment!  
  
"But... to be honest, I get it. And I'm not mad at her or anything... because there's a big important part of my life which I've been messing up way longer than with her... And my biggest fear is that I cannot fix it and even after all we've went through... all will stay the same like in the past..." he confessed and his body somehow managed to actually present a quite decent blush...

"I often feel the same way nowadays..." Orion whispered and his hand on Nergal's back slid up to his nape. Just acting on autopilot as the blush and words of the small man made him dizzy and lose all logical reasoning.  
  
He leaned in as his hand pulled Nergal close. He closed his eyes holding his breath as the beloved scent filled his senses. His big luscious lips finally touched the other ones. And he breathed out in a relieved pleased sigh, softly licking along the dry lips to indicate a kiss he was craving for for years.

Being so skinny at the moment made it easy for Nergal to shake into that with his whole body. He slid closer still and couldn't believe that his lips were finally where they have been longing to be at so many times.  
  
"Wait..." he suddenly opened his eyes to look into the lustful face from so close. "You called me 'Nergal' instead of Adam... You never do that... Why?" he asked all of a sudden. He himself wasn't that sure where that came from, but it dawned on him hard and the question was out already.

Tomasz laughed wholeheartedly. This man... This man was just incredible. "Because for me you’ve always been an ancient Sun God," he said slightly rubbing his forehead to Nergal's and pulled the weaker man closer with such force no one could protest against and kissed him again. This time more urging and passionate as he wanted this so much already...

If Orion's words weren't enough to make Nergal melt on the spot, the force he was pulled in and the kiss were enough for anyone. And with his heart banging hard against his rib-cage, he finally kissed back the soft plump lips and soon opened his mouth to let the other man's tongue in and meet his.  
  
He moaned satisfied and hungry. He was very hungry for this... and for this man. He's been waiting and longing for years... And now he was climbing on his lap and putting his arms around his thick neck as he quite literally climbed the mountain of muscles in his effort to get closer to Orion than ever before.

Said mountain was weak and shaking from the long-awaited feeling. Nergal kissed him back... Wanted him... Pressing his lite body so hard to his while sitting on top of him… He was sighing and a moan escaped his lips.  
  
His big hand stroked every part of the other man's back and nape and small ass. The long thighs around him, the now skinny arms... His stubbly face and short hair... Damn he loved short hair on him... Just loved this all so, so much he was melting as he was drinking in Nergal's breath and caressed his tongue and lips with his.

Who knew that a kiss could feel so fucking great?! The longer it lasted, the deeper and needier it got and now that Nergal didn't have to hold back, he let his body react the way it wanted. Namely getting hard and rubbing himself against that hot groin like a bitch in heat. Frankly, he quite literally felt like that, but he didn't care.  
  
He loved every second of the caresses of those big hands and tongue all over his body and in his mouth. He felt drunk on this man already, but he wanted so much more...  
  
And with that thought he slid a hand under the loose sleeveless shirt Orion had on to stroke along each hard muscle on his chest and abs, down, making sure to worship and map out each with his touch while he kept rocking against the muscular man. Then his long fingers finally got lost under the waistline of the sweatpants and he moaned into their kiss from the hot hardness he found there.

Orion tore his lips from Nergal's and cried out, pressing his eyes tightly together and panting as he pushed his hardness into the cool hand.  
  
Gripping the small butt, he laid back and pressed his man close to his body almost painfully hard. Orion opened his dark eyes shining with wild lust and need. "Nergal... It's been so long…" he could only breath those words as his instincts took the better of him and he bucked his strong hips more.  
  
His big hand quickly wiggled under the other man's pants to groan with lust as he held the pulsing meat and jerked it in the rhythm his hips moved.

"Hell yes..." the smaller singer groaned and propped himself on one arm to look down between them and watch as he pulled the hard dick out from the sweatpants. Like the rest of Orion, this part of him was big too. With a pleased groan, he quickly spit in his palm and smeared it along the throbbing flesh before he continued jerking it. Lying back down on the warm body, he kept rocking his hips against the big fist around him with moans of pleasure. Then his lips were back on the other hungry mouth.  
  
This was crazy and so hot Nergal could have come in seconds from it. And maybe he was going to if that big hand continued like this...

The kiss by then was urging and rough. Filled with groans and moans and soft whines as Orion felt like losing his mind and self like never before in Nergal and this simple act of jerking each other off.  
  
Like the sweetest drug, the small man concurred all of him and he let his will go and just did what felt right. It felt so very right and finally they reached the limits of this material world together. Like a perfect ritual, he felt like burning alive for his love… For his man...  
  
Smearing more pre-cum along the long shaft, he focused his twisting hand moves on the throbbing tip. He, himself was only a few strokes away too from messing that skilled fast little hand up.

Nergal broke their kiss just to be able to finally bury his bearded face into the hot thick neck, drinking in the scent and warmth of the only person who could always understand and support... and love him the most during his life. This private little moment here was a dream come true for him and he kissed and gently bit on the salty skin, sucking a hickey up too. He needed to mark Orion as his in some way. Even if it was temporary...  
  
He groaned and panted his pleasure onto the wet skin, his moves becoming erratic as they were both climbing towards their orgasm faster and faster, the wet sounds of their jerking each other giving a nice decadent backdrop to being consumed in their fire for each other.  
  
Then all of a sudden, Nergal's slim body tensed and arched a bit and he came hard into the big fist, his teeth sinking deeper into Orion's neck to muffle his loud cries of joy, his body bucking uncontrollably and needy to fully ride out that blinding white light only the most intense orgasms could bring to him.

The big man's free hand went around the trembling one on top of him. Letting the sweet pain from the bruising bite on his neck wash over him and give the final push so he could join Nergal after a few more strokes in that gorgeous white bliss in which he felt like burning to his atoms.  
  
He didn't want to think just feel the most he could from Nergal and give all he could to his love. And he was craving this for so long that he was just lying there throwing his head back as his body arched too and he rode his orgasm out slowly and panting. Caressing that hot shaking mess of an amazing creature over him as much he could and just started laughing low and happily from the very core of his soul.

Panting and blindly kissing and licking away the pain from his mark on the tasty neck, Nergal tried to get enough oxygen into his poor lungs then smiled against Orion's skin before kissing his way back up to his cheek to look down at his laughing and flushed... lover? He found him so damn handsome and beautiful.... Nergal always loved the gurgling real laughs of the big man and now even more, because he and what they just did caused it...

"You marked me… That's a commitment..." Orion said gently letting go of the relaxed shaft of Nergal and having a naughty shine in his deep brown eyes, he started to lick his hand clean. Never breaking the eye-contact with the other man, partly being curious of his reactions now after what they did.

The usually very 'speaking his mind no matter what' Nergal was now rendered speechless from the words and the sight for a few moments. "Fuck, you are hot as hell..." he groaned. "Wasn't sure you were such a kinky kind... But two can play this game..."  
  
And with that Nergal grinned and lifted his own messed up hand to start tasting some of Orion's cum. "Hmm... and not just his neck is delicious..." he teased back after licking his own lips to savor the salty taste.

"I can promise to try to be delicious all over my body…" Tomasz grinned dirty and pulled Nergal down for a loving slow kiss. His soul needed the other man and this all much more than his body… But of course he was happy they got physical. "I am a very kinky one, though... But how about you? Any past experience with other men you kept well-hidden from me?" he asked after the kiss, just caressing the short beard and drinking in the still slightly blissed out face’s every detail from close.

Nergal kissed back eagerly and finally happy, feeling just how he needed this like a breath of fresh healing air...  
  
"I'm very kinky too. No surprise there, I guess," he chuckled too, caressing Orion's goatie fondly. "I have some things I haven't told even to you, yes...." he smirked and leaned down to peck along the other man's jawline. "Let's just say that this wasn't my first experience with a man," he chuckled low and dirty too. "I assume it was neither for you?" he asked, not sure as Orion could be very mysterious at times with his calm quietness.

"Nah," Orion shook his head and laughed again. He felt so... liberated and high... "Hmm... Remember that technician you and Patryk always joked about that he was my date ‘cause we went together to everywhere?" he wiggled his brows looking meaningfully into the gray pair of eyes. That guy worked for them for two years...

"I just knew it!" he exclaimed. "That lucky bastard... No wonder though that he fell under your spell..." he chuckled then still smiling, the look in his seemingly glowing grey eyes softened. "I did the same long years ago too, you know..." he shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big deal, but both of them knew better.  
  
Instead he leaned in for another soft kiss before sliding a bit lower on the big body so he could rest his head on the broad chest as all their activities and excitement and revelations exhausted him a bit. He still tired out quicker than usual, which he hated most of the time, but now it gave him the opportunity to just nuzzle to this wonderful big man a little while longer.

Orion wanted to say something to that all… And most importantly confess his love for Nergal that was threatened to choke him at the base of his tongue.  
  
But instead he just let Nergal rest on him and he stayed silent, just gently rubbing his back and breathing in synch with his love.  
  
But why... So many years... It's not that they were against gay activities… His analytic curious brain that always urged him to learn as much as he could about things and situations didn't let him fully enjoy the peaceful moment.

Needless to say, the usually hyper singer's mind was running a mile a minute too, despite his physical exhaustion. And as if reading the big man's mind, he asked what's been on his mind for a while.  
  
"Why? Why now then?" he whispered curious while caressing the warm chest over the tee with one slender hand.

Tomasz let out a long sigh. "I guess... No. I am too chicken. I am more of a relationship guy. We all always had many girls around but I like to be with one person to whom I give myself fully. And for a long while now..." he inhaled sharply and swallowed "I was horrified to lose you. I think I always fancied you. But now I got more scared from losing you and never could show you… how I feel or how much I was scared to fuck up the friendship or our lives. And you?" he asked back moving a little to make Nergal lift his head and look at him.

Obeying the non-verbal gesture, Nergal did lift his head and looked like getting lost in his thoughts for a long moment, just humming, before he looked back at Orion, a slight blush managing to make his cheeks turn a little bit pink.  
  
"You know... as I've mentioned earlier, while I was lying in that hospital bed, I had some time to think about a lot of things. One was you and how I thought I had missed my chance with you as death was in the cards too and if things went the other way, I would have never wanted to put you in that position. I was feeling already guilty enough for putting Dorota through the whole thing..." he sighed, confessing one of his darker moments.  
  
"But as the transplant seemed to be successful and I started to slowly recover... I looked differently at you and what's been brewing between us for a long while too... I'll never forget how you were there whenever you were allowed to visit... and writing music with you when I needed something to hold on to so desperately... Well... all brought you closer to me and even if I had my doubts, I kicked myself in the ass and made myself take steps. Little ones, I guess, but they were still steps... And now here we are. Where... if you ask me... we should've been much earlier."

"Yeah..." Orion agreed and slowly turned to his side with Nergal so they could face each other lying on the yoga mat. "What now?" he asked barely audible. The other big fear that often kept him up at night. Though now his question was more for his man. "I mean... What do you want, Nergal? We have to leave this room soon and after it... How do you want us? This?"

"Arghhhh... Can't we just hole up here and stay forever? I don't feel like leaving this room like ever..." he said seemingly lazily, but in truth it frustrated and maybe scared him a bit to think about the what now question.  
  
"I don't know. It's obviously complicated but I certainly don't want this to be a one-time-only thing..." he mused, feeling very uncertain and vulnerable all of a sudden. Two things he hated to feel and rarely did. But this was a delicate matter. He knew that behind the big strong look and muscles his friend was a mushy sweetheart and he really didn't want to hurt Orion. He just wanted to love and be loved by him.

"Hmm… I guess it will form. It would be hiding anyway. I mean... I don't want to explain myself or my sexual interests to any vulture type of journalist," Orion hummed, already withdrawing behind his calm logical thinking. "Many times there is only the two of us in the studio. And we will tour also. If it depends on me, it won't be a one-time thing," he smiled at the end and playfully slapped the boney ass of Nergal. "We really have to go, though."

"Yeah... It will form. And don't want to put you into such a situation or explain myself either. It's called a private life for a reason," he snorted then smiled, some nice feelings warming his heart now that he knew for sure that Orion wanted this (and probably more) to happen in the future too.  
  
"It's reassuring to know that we are on the same page regarding this... Like so many times," he hummed then fake 'ouched' before moving off the comfy mountain. Of course, it was accompanied by a huge regretting sigh. "Maybe next time you could spank me for real," he teased as he crawled to his bag on all fours for some tissues to clean up and adjust his clothes. "Though this was a waaaay better way to work out and relax than what we originally planned..."

"That kind of shit, huh?" Tomasz stood up too and adjusted his clothes on his body with a smirk. "I start to understand why I usually end up in a collar, half-naked, often bloody and with chains or leather stripes in our videos," he giggled. "I'm glad you got relaxed enough..." he closed Nergal once more in his big arms and kissed him gently with all his emotions. "Let's go," he whispered as their lips parted with a sad sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Was this a mistake? Is this going to work? How will this going to work? What the hell did they do? Will this ruin their close friendship?  
  
These and many more such questions were running their circles in Nergal's restless mind as the digital clock's numbers turned to 3.16 am and he was just staring at the ceiling. Dorota was sleeping soundly right next to him, her back towards him.  
  
That was the other thing... What to do with her? He loved her, she was a fantastic woman, but he felt that they were starting to drift apart. Should he do something about it? Should he fight for the relationship he has with his fiancé? Or should he let it go? So she could go and live her life... maybe with the guy Nergal suspected she had met while he was in the hospital?  
  
Truth be told, he really wasn't angry at her. To some degree he understood her – if it was true. He wasn't the easiest person to love and live with, he knew. Also knew his flaws and was far from a saint. But he would never forget what she did for him since he was rushed into the hospital and diagnosed. She was among the first who offered her bone marrow to save him and stuck with him even before he stepped on the road of recovery... Not many would do that and for all that he was grateful. But also understood that maybe she needed a break from all that to breathe.  
  
Either way... now things got more complicated and Nergal wasn't sure this was the right path to go down on. Because someone will definitely get hurt. And he didn't want to hurt two very important people in his life. Namely, Dorota and Tomasz.  
  
He loved them both, but while things were... okay with his fiancé, everything was new and fragile with Orion. And Nergal knew that behind the calm big mountain look there was a heart of gold which could get hurt badly if he fucked this up. But maybe he already fucked it up... What if he just loved the idea of a relationship with Tomasz? What if hiding from everyone will backfire? Should he live in a lie more than necessary? Because yes, they would keep their... thing... a secret from the public. But should he keep cheating on and lie to Dorota too? She wouldn't deserve it. And should they keep the band and their families in the dark too?  
  
And what if he got sick again? He didn't want to put either Dorota or Tomasz through hell like that again...  
  
But he just loved what they did at the gym and already wanted a repeat and more... So much more... He felt terrible now.  
  
"Fuck..." he whispered into the darkness while rubbing his face with a hand then sighing from all the complicated questions and possibilities his mind kept coming up in the last long hours.  
  
Maybe he should just dance back now while less damage can be done. Later it would certainly ruin everything... maybe for everyone...

Meanwhile Tomasz was still sitting in his small home studio and playing his bass or electric guitar in turns. Smoking one cigarette after another. Just repeating everything they did with Nergal at the gym. Every small gesture and every word shared. And of course he’s been painfully over-analyzing it all.  
  
"It won't work," he said that to the silence that was weighing on him for the last few minutes while he was just holding his bass motionless, staring at the black window like a mirror to his messed up soul.  
  
Nergal... loves the public. They couldn't keep it a secret for long. Or he would get caught up with someone else with time... Or in many of his projects... There's his fiancé... And the haters. He should focus on getting better and recovering fully.

That's it... That will be his weapon. ‘Cause it wouldn't work out anyway... In the morning they meet there, in the very studio where the great Orion decided he will be the chicken again...

  
[Source](https://www.instagram.com/nergal69/)

And morning came way too early… Once Dorota kissed him goodbye to go to meet up with her manager at the label, Nergal was just sitting on the edge of the bed, hair still damp from the shower he took.  
  
He had to get ready and face Orion in the studio. It was scary as fuck as he didn't know what would happen or what he should say... He felt too riled up and tired at the same time for this. But he couldn't hide forever. He was going to be a bit late already.  
  
After five more minutes just sitting there, he popped in his meds, finished his smoothie and quite literally forced himself to get dressed and get going.  
  
The trip was waaaay too short to Orion's home studio. And sadly no one put suddenly twenty more blocks between him and his destination. So with a sigh and dark expression on his slim and a bit still hollow face, he walked in in his hoodie and didn't let himself stop until he closed the door behind him and turned to face his long-time friend (and much more)...

Tomasz, as he never left the studio, was already making coffee and tea for them to have in the jamming sessions. He rather kept his mind empty. At dawn, at that moment he spoke the words out into the silent room, it was done.  
  
Like magic... 'as I speak, I create'. He was always very cautious with what he said out loud. He was going to dance back on what happened between them the day before and was going to try to be… diplomatic about it.  
  
His forced calmness with which he kept reassuring his analytical mind faded in a second though when Nergal suddenly stood before him and had a very serious, almost painful expression on his face.

"Hi there. I made coffee... So..." he cleared his throat. The situation was very clear. He wasn't the only one changing his mind over this... "You go first... I see you are very determined…" he just said that low and calm, staring into the gray eyes.

Nergal immediately saw on Orion that he put two and two together so there was no use in trying to delay the inevitable talk...  
  
Pulling his hood off, he took a deep breath, nodded and looked back into the brown eyes which were still warm despite the fact that Nergal thought he saw some deep sadness in them too.  
  
"I'm sorry... I've been up all night thinking about yesterday... and I think we should reconsider this 'us' thing. Even if I loved every second of it, this might be a bad time to start something. You know I love you very much, Orion, but the situation is clearly very fucking complicated. I mean... because of the band, the upcoming album, the tour, Dorota and my health too. I just... don't want to hurt or use you more than I already did..." he said, feeling himself as bad and lost as he looked. "But I'd like to hear your thoughts too, because I value your opinion more than I usually show," he chuckled shortly and dry. It was true, though. The big wise mountain usually gave him very good advice. It wasn't Tomasz fault that Nergal's hotheadedness often suppressed those helping words.

The big man pressed his lips together and nodded folding his arms before his chest. "I was here all night and thinking too. I love you very much too. And if till now it was like that, now it won't change. But I agree on that you need to heal and get back to our normal chaotic musician life," he said calm and slow. Never looking away from Nergal's eyes. "I would want an 'us' as I am not the hooking up type. And I realized that probably the reason why we never got together even if the spark was there was that in that small but major thing we are very different. It may work out, sure... But now you and your mental and physical well-being is more important for me. And for the band also."

"Thank Satan, because I was very scared this would fuck up our close friendship. I don't want to ever lose you, Orion. You are my best friend, my confidant and all that sappy shit, you know," he smiled up at him, hopeful that this really wouldn't ruin everything. But the determination in Tomasz's eyes reassured Nergal that he meant it.  
  
"Yes, we are different regarding that..." he agreed as it was true, even if it kinda made Nergal feel a bit bad about himself. He knew that when Orion was with someone then he was only with that person as he was a big romantic under the surface. And Nergal could fantasize being with him like that, but in his current situation with a fiancé it was definitely not an option to be monogamous. So... another reason added to the list of why they shouldn't tangle themselves into this relationship.  
  
Even if Nergal's tired mind was full of thoughts and he felt like shit – and somehow as if he was letting Orion down. But he forced another smile onto his bearded face. "Thank you for understanding. I truly appreciate and want to focus on fully recovering and getting back in shape too. I have big plans for the band. I want to work full force again."

***

Many months have passed since that talk between them in the small studio. Many things happened, too.  
  
For one, Dorota has left Nergal. She waited and supported the recovering man until he was strong enough, like a good friend. But the engagement and the love between them faded away and she found someone new.  
  
That morning when the two men agreed on not continuing to further explore their feelings for each other, left Tomasz a little sore after all. He felt that Nergal accepted what he said too easily. Of course, what both said was very logical and all... but logic and feelings usually doesn't work well together…  
  
He had dived into work. Even waking up his old other band from the long slumber and put together many new songs. For Behemoth as well and after all the work, now they were about to give the first show after the long, forced break.

Of course things were busy on Nergal's end too during these months. He made himself busy with spending a lot of time at the gym working out, doing yoga and trying to pay more attention on a healthier diet. He had to get into shape to be able to fully recover and stand the long exhausting tour too.  
  
Dorota leaving hurt him more than he thought it would, but he didn't show it that much – not even to Tomasz. Getting used to living without her again took some time, but it gave Nergal more time to work on the new songs, the record, give interviews and he took part in organizing the tour too. His check ups showed good results too so when his doctor gave him the green light to getting back on the road, he couldn't have been more excited. He felt full of energy and ready to take on the world again.  
  
Though no matter how well he hid his feelings, he still struggled around Orion, but who could blame him? He was just... majestic and gorgeous inside-out. He also supported Nergal a lot and he tried to be there for his friend too when needed, though Tomasz often buried himself into his own projects.  
  
But now... now they were back! The stage and the audience welcomed him back and Nergal finally felt like being at home... Feeding off the energies of the crowd and the music and giving his all in return. It was like drifting away into another dimension, in a way like a religious experience of his own body and mind. He could feel the music, the band, the audience and they were all pulsing together with the universe and their shared consciousness. It was beautiful and cathartic. He lived for this. He was born for this and was going to enjoy every last second of it now that he knew with certainty that life was very damn short...

Playing on stage was a spiritual thing for Orion, too. He loved to play, loved to growl and sing, loved to put on that persona the band's image needed for the theater.  
  
The crowd was perfect and they felt like they haven't even had those few years long break from being on the road.  
  
The tall man had his hair in a tight shorter ponytail. Earning the title of the Ogre and Orc from the others. Both were wild warrior creatures that he could identify with on stage.  
  
His eyes kept going back to the front man. For how Nergal was doing on the first gig since all. And he left his eyes on him because the small man was even more... dramatic and theatrical and energetic than before. And those needs for Nergal started to be awakened too...

Nergal was in his element, getting high on the wild and raw energies of the awesome crowd too and it was getting better and better with each song. At times he walked back to drink and share a few looks and grins with the others, but otherwise he stayed in his role as the "ceremony master" of their wild show.  
  
Even so, he managed to steal a few long glances of the gorgeous big guy holding up his bass guitar with those thick and long thighs. Nergal always loved how much Orion could get lost in music too. The paint on his face and muscular arms only adding to the picture of the wild warrior. His roars and growls gave some nice shivers down Nergal's spine, urging him to give more too.  
  
It was the perfect comeback for which everyone had to wait for years. But it was so worth it...

 

Even after the show at backstage while they cleaned up and changed back to their normal clothes while joking, Nergal was high as fuck. And his eyes kept going back to Orion each time he laughed, showing off his dimples and little laughing wrinkles, the sound itself stroking Nergal's insides like silk. Damn, in this elevated state it was harder to control himself and his flaming up urges which he thought he managed to bury deep... Apparently, he was wrong and was sure that Orion noticed it already, too.  
  
"We have to celebrate this back at the hotel!" he suddenly announced with a huge grin. "First round is on me!"

Tomasz was not sure about the drinking part. But he was just probably too cautious about Nergal. And himself...  
  
As the first then the second round of beer and shots were passed around in the hotel room of Inferno, their drummer, adding to the after show high, Orion found his eyes feasting on the hyper laughing and storytelling front man more and more.  
  
He was not the hooking up type... But damn he was sure now his whole being signaled 'Fuck me already' to Nergal... And he didn't even try to do anything against it...

Nergal loved to talk and share stories with these guys, but what he loved even more were the looks he caught from Orion just when a pleasant buzz was starting to form for him from the drinks. He laughed a tad bit later than expected when Inferno said something funny, but honestly, Nergal got more and more distracted by those looks.  
  
They stoked his hunger for the big man more and more and after the third round he announced that he was tired and was ready to hit the shack. No one questioned it as they all had an eventful day and it was getting late – and also probably because they thought Nergal was more mindful about himself after his recovery.  
  
Well that... and he wanted to go mountain climbing... The only question was if the mountain would go to him...  
  
With one last meaningful look at Orion as he walked past him, the singer left Inferno's room to go into his own.

After that very promising look from Nergal, the only thing on Orion's mind was whether it would be too obvious if he just rushed after the singer at once? And does he care about it if it was?  
  
Well finishing off his beer sure helped him decide. Because with that gone, he had no other reason and time to hang around. So, ignoring the dirty smirks and sudden whispering between their guitarist and drummer, he quietly sneaked out of the room.  
  
Nergal's room was three doors away, and forcing his mind to not start to doubt anything, he just knocked quietly while chewing on his lower lip.

Already barefooted and only in a pair of black sweatpants, Nergal looked towards the door and quickly drank the last sip of his wine and coke he made for himself while waiting. It seemed the waiting was finally over...  
  
He quickly made the dirty smirk vanish from his face – more or less – and opened the door. One look at Orion's face told him everything he needed to know so without wasting more time, he pulled the big man into his room by his T-shirt and pulled him down for a hungry kiss without thinking or ruining it with more words.

It was so... perfect... Orion wrapped the shorter man in his long arms and kissed him back moaning already. Just driven by his need and instincts he suppressed for so long.  
  
The door somehow closed behind them and he let his big hands grip on the lean little muscles that built on the more healthy man. Damn he wasn't afraid to break him anymore for sure. He wanted to do so much and most importantly allow now Nergal to do so much to him...

This raw need and hunger for Orion has been boiling in Nergal for so long and now he could finally unleash it on the other man. Meeting no resistance, he kissed him back hard and needy, already tugging that damn tee upwards on the muscular upper-body, as much as the tight hug allowed it.  
  
Lust slammed hard into his guts, making his cock come alive already, the familiar scent and presence of this gorgeous man filling his every sense.  
  
"Take it off!" he urged Orion, finally breaking their all teeth and tongue kiss. He was so fucking impatient that it made the blood drum in his ears and his vision blur a bit, his world narrowing down on the huge man in front of him. Of course, his fingers weren't restless either, they went down to unbuckle Orion's belt and open his pants.

Panting loud already, Orion pulled off his tight tee and had to smirk as the ongoing pun about "Orion's belt" has been around them for years. "Your eyes turn green when you're hungry," he purred on his deep voice, his hand caressing the more toned chest and shoulders of the other man. "Now they're green too... It's beautiful…" he breathed and held one of Nergal's wrists and pushed it into his opened pants, moaning low and attacking the sweet lips again.

Nergal just loved the other's panting and that smirk confirmed to him that they thought of the same joke. The compliment made the smaller man's smirk turn softer and maybe he even blushed too. Not that he paid much attention to that as his hand could finally hold that beautifully hard dick again.  
  
Now it was Nergal's turn to groan into their kiss while his fingers were pumping the hard meat lazily under the opened pants. Fuck, he missed this!  
  
"How do you want it?" he panted into their kiss, his other hand roaming all over the hard muscles admiringly.

Orion put his palms on the warm skin of Nergal's back, pressing him slightly to his own body and feeling around the shoulder blades and the curve of the lower back.  
  
Laying his forehead inn the crook of his man's neck, he just wanted to feel. Enjoying the exploring hand on his body while breathing raggedy. "I want you to finally fuck me…" he said very determined and maybe impatient as he looked up into the green hungry eyes.

"Holy fuck! Yes!" he literally growled loud with a nod, his body still goose bumped from the caresses of the big hands. His own probably tightened around the pulsing flesh the second he heard what Orion wanted. And he was very eager to finally give this man what he so much deserved...  
  
Letting his dick go, he reached up to take the big head between his hands and kiss him a bit softer this time. Because Nergal needed a moment not to let the head rush of being able to have ALL of this big man for himself completely overwhelm him.  
  
"I'll give you whatever you need," he promised, already backing towards the bed with Orion, stealing short, urging kisses from him. Nergal only let him go to lightly push him down on the mattress. "Just lay back and enjoy..." he winked at him, his now green eyes twinkling playfully as he grabbed one of Orion's ankles to take off his boot and socks, just to repeat the same on the other leg. But next he took his time stroking and digging into the long limbs through the pants, moving upwards slower than he planned. But he wanted Orion to really, really need it...

Getting up on his elbows the big man just watched. Maybe wiggled a little urgingly to make Nergal finally pull the fucking jeans off him... But seeing the naughty glint in the other's eyes, he groaned and dropped himself back on the bed. His own hand reached into his fly to rub his cock head.

"You kinky fucker... You want that shit that much, huh?" he looked up again and knew well what game he was into. "Please Nergal… Get the pants off me... Put my legs on your shoulders and fuck the hell out of me... Because I can't take it much longer..." he said calmly and purring. "Pretty please with cherry on top..." he smirked playing out the submission role with that on his part.

Moaning long and satisfied as fuck, Nergal grabbed the waistline of the jeans, watching Orion playing with himself for a long moment and started pulling the jeans down on the lovely and endless legs. "To be honest, I just wanted to enjoy every second of this, but the begging part you just did was a hot addition, I admit..." he chuckled and stood up once the useless pants landed on the floor just to push down his sweatpants too.  
  
Standing there over the laid out big man, he reached down to lazily touch himself from the sight. "You are fucking gorgeous, you know that, right?" he asked on a softer voice, drinking in every majestic detail of Tomasz. Then his green eyes focused on the alluring hard meat that was fondled by a big hand and the next moment Nergal was on the move.  
  
Pushing the thick muscular thighs open, he stroked their insides upwards while he took residence between them. The musky scent made him growl again and he pushed the big hand away to replace it with his and let his skilled tongue lick its length from base to tip, making sure to flick it around and under the sensitive head while watching Orion's reactions.

The growl the big man gave out was worthy on a record... Deep and lustful, a bit like a dying beast… which died of bliss of course.  
  
He gasped for air and looked up to see how Nergal was licking his jumping meat nestled between his legs and he had to moan long again from the sight.  
  
"You're not so bad looking yourself like this either... I love the new toned muscles on you..." he whispered to gently caress the short hair and shoulder of the smaller man. His big heavy paw was moving with tender love and adoration against the tanned skin. His legs moved more open and he slightly bucked his hips to urge Nergal to do more.

"Put a lot of work in that and I'm proud of it too. I feel much better," he said on a nonchalant voice in-between licks and kisses against the tasty meat. "You are just as tasty here as you promised..." he chuckled pleased from that fact and also Orion's reactions.  
  
He understood the unspoken urging so he then began fondling the heavy balls with one hand, the other going around the base of the big meat to steady it so he could wrap his already red lips around the leaking shaft and suck it deeper and deeper with each eager bob of his head. He was enjoying this just as much as Orion and he gave voice to that with moaning around the hard dick, letting his voice vibrate around it to add to the big man's pleasure.

Oh, Orion enjoyed it very much. He closed his eyes and focused on feeling and enjoying every slurp of the eager velvety tongue and the pressing slim fingers on his already tightening balls to the fullest. He had to admit it that it showed on Nergal that he had experience in sucking cock... Maybe even talent for it also... And Tomasz already was a huge fan of his art. "Nergal... Don't make me come..." he panted panicking and looked up when he felt just how quick that familiar pressure was building up in him. "I want to feel you," he swallowed fisting his hand in the short hair "....Please..."

Hearing the now more honest plea to slow down and feeling his hair being lightly pulled, Nergal showed some mercy and slid his mouth off Orion. He chuckled lightly (and proud of himself) and sent a longing look at the glistening cock. "Fuck, you are beautiful... I'll have to let you come down on my throat some time..." he murmured, stroking along its length and to give some time for Orion to recover, he quite literally climbed over his body half-way to reach the nightstand, searching for the lube.

Of course Orion held the slimmer body to him at once. He ran down his hands till the small round ass and growled as he grabbed it hard, pressing Nergal closer to himself. "You are such a tease... Like always…" he scoffed leaning up to playfully bite into Nergal's shoulder.

His moan turned into a giggle as he rubbed himself against the big body and pushed his ass against the firm hands. For a moment he even closed his eyes from the bite and just enjoyed it.  
  
"I aim to tease... and please," he purred and moved a bit so he could steal a long and deep kiss from Orion, his body never stopping with the rubbing and damn, by then it felt amazing for his own cock to find some friction against the hot skin of his man.  
  
"How long was it that you were fucked?" he asked on a light tone once he forced himself to break their kiss and crawl back down between the meaty thighs. His mouth immediately went to kiss and suckle on the nice pair of testicles.

"Hmm... Four years ago, I think… Not that I haven't done anything like that since that…" he smirked and winked looking down at Nergal. Then let out a long wobbly breath as those perfect lips found his balls. "Give it to me... I'm a big boy. I can take it. And want it," he tried to joke some more but his words really said that he wanted Nergal.

"Oh I'll give it to you nice and hard, just was curious if you were a kinky big boy lately..." he winked up at him while he was already warming some lube on his palm before he slid his slick fingers down between the firm butt cheeks to smear it all over.  
  
He growled hungrily as they found the tight opening, rubbing it rhythmically. "Let me see you. Pull your sexy legs up some more..." he asked hoarsely, eyes already glued down there, his other hand on the back of a thigh helping Orion move.

"I never said I don't like sex... Or have imagination to use it when I'm single…" Orion said and holding his legs under his knees, he pulled them back to let Nergal see and finally touch him some more. "Don't need much preparation… Not out of use... And I want you to take me..." he whispered and started to slightly shiver too. He meant every word, he was dreaming of this for so many times by then…

"Fuck... you have no idea how many times I imagined you saying such things to me even when I _wasn't_ single..." he grunted and watched as his two lined up fingers began pushing into the gorgeous hole. The hot tightness caused another louder moan from Nergal and he looked up at the beloved face swimming in pleasure as he soon began to finger him in earnest.  
  
By then he was very impatient too and had his fun. The only thing taking over his mind was the need to bury himself into this smoking hot and amazing man. He's been waiting for this for so long that he nearly was a bit scared behind all the nonchalant funny facade to do this right. Maybe this was his only shot and he wanted to make this as memorable for Orion as possible.  
  
So as soon as he deemed the big guy ready for more, he quite literally took matters in hand and slicked himself up just to position his tip to the right place. Then watch nearly in awe just how easily he was sliding deeper and deeper into his friend.

From the second those also very talented fingers entered him, Orion was busy to pant, sigh, moan and curse in his pleasure. When Nergal finally got over him again and he could feel the pulsing wide cockhead enter him and rub his inner walls so… magically, he dug his strong fingers into the other man's skin as he held him close. He was pushing back and slowly moving his hips to urge Nergal to start to fuck him. He was just moaning with closed eyes and parted lips, face flushed as the shivers of joy took over him even more.

"Goddammit, you are so perfect! Love seeing the pleasure on your face... Beautiful!" Nergal groaned, loving the pain the firm grip of the strong fingers caused. He was going to bruise for sure, but he didn't mind.  
  
Nergal felt like completely losing his mind in that maddening tightness and from the wanton way Orion was moving back against him. It resulted in the harder and faster bucking of his hips, like it was requested from him.  
  
Being in Tomasz was much better than he could’ve ever imagined and he felt his whole being on fire from it. Gripping his friend’s legs, he finally put them onto his shoulders and watched himself slide in and out of the wet hole with louder and louder moans of pleasure. That visual paired with the feeling was worth all the waiting...  
  
"You feel so good..." Nergal grunted and leaned more forward to find the perfect angle, his small ass moving relentlessly as their bodies were slapping together with those exciting wet sounds, mixed with some Polish curses.

"You feel much better than I imagined. So perfect…" Orion breathed and pushed himself up on one elbow to be able to get closer to pull down the shorter man for a love-filled kiss. His strong thighs were pressing more onto Nergal's shoulders as he circled his hips and groaned into the kiss. His whole body jerked in a small wave of a blissful cramp.

Chuckling then moaning into the kiss from all that, he jabbed Orion's prostate repeatedly while staying close to him. "You are more flexible thanks to yoga than you look. Don't ever stop with it!" he grinned and kissed him hungrily again.  
  
His slimmer body was glistening with sweat by then, heart beating fast as blood and lust was starting to blur Nergal's vision. The bed was lightly creaking under his hard and fast thrusts, his cock leaking like crazy into the welcoming ass. He just fucking loved how easily he was sliding in and out of that still tight hole.  
  
To muffle his louder moans, he moved his lips down to the thick neck and bit into Orion's shoulder, the nails of one hand digging into a thigh, the other fisting around the sheet for the last merciless attack. He was so damn close and felt like going nuts in any moment.

For Orion the world vanished. Only Nergal... his scent, his moves, his bites, his whole being and the sound of the low curses and moans with the heavy panting existed.  
  
He let his head drop back and pushed out his ass harder to feel more and ease that burning inside him with this amazing man he was going crazy for...  
  
Grabbing onto Nergal's ass and side to press him to that spot inside him, he groaned long and loud. Body tensing and back arching, he gritted his teeth as the most intense orgasm exploded over his body and his sperm shot up on Nergal's chest in his bent in half position.

The second he felt the fine ass tighten and pulse around his aching dick and Orion's sperm splash against his chest, Nergal bit him harder before forcing himself to watch the big man falling apart under him so perfectly it made his head spin knowing that he did that to him. He made Tomasz lose it like this.  
  
That fact seemed to be the last push for the singer, so in the next moment he threw his head back and not caring who heard them, he yelled his pleasure into the room, making sure to fill his lover's ass up to the brim with his cum.  
  
The orgasm was intense and blinding, completely overwhelming his body and mind and leaving him panting for air as he was holding onto that thigh like to dear life.

As he finally got some air into his lungs and could see more than the blinding white bliss, Orion moved his cramping up long legs from his man and with that let Nergal lay upon him as they were both still panting.  
  
He kept caressing the shaking man, just enjoying the peaceful moments of their love for a little while longer.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

  
[Source](http://caughtbycat.com/)

The next few weeks were like a blur to them as their days were busy with traveling, giving interviews and trying to rest as much as they could, while their evenings were about the shows and the fans.  
  
Though Nergal found himself often thinking back on that first night in his hotel room. He loved how they cuddled and slept together in his bed as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
  
Orion sneaked out of his room only around dawn to be... less suspicious, though the singer was sure they didn't fool Seth or Inferno. Not that Nergal cared about that. His head was too full of Orion. They were... kinda together now, but neither of them said it out loud. Maybe they were both scared a bit after that conversation after the gym thing.  
  
But at least now they didn't close up like that and spent more time together – even if they could sneak in just a few small gestures, stolen kisses and quick and quiet hand or blow jobs here and there as they didn't have a hotel night since their first fuck. Being on the road on a tour bus meant nearly zero privacy, so yeah, there was that...

Orion was a pretty laid back, okay with mostly everything kind of guy... But the bus life started to get on his nerves… He was often thinking what he would FINALLY do if they could get to a bed and a solid few hours of privacy…  
  
Hiding in the bunk bed was out of question. As he with his size was very happy if he could fit in comfortably and get some sleep in the coffin-like places.  
  
Nergal was sweet, though, and all the jokes and double talk and stolen kisses and touches and... other things warmed the big man's big heart. He was also very sure that their bandmates knew about what was going on... But beside having their giggles and fun, they just let the pair be.  
  
Because they sort of started to be like that. A pair… It was a relationship. Even if on the tour and only starting. But by then Orion was too intoxicated with the emotions which were returned by Nergal to not be hopeful...

The singer was his usual all over the place and hyper self most of the time, basking in the attention of the fans and journalists (well, when they weren't complete idiots), but also tried to pay attention to like... courting Orion or something like that... Because he remembered that painful conversation all too well.  
  
Maybe that thorn was still in him about being different when it came to being in a relationship and that's why Nergal – despite the fact that it stroked his ego – flirted less with the fans and people they met along the road. Though that didn't mean that he himself didn't get jealous of all the starry-eyed women (and men, believe him there were men too, he saw!) occasionally buzzing around his kind giant...  
  
He wasn't surprised, though, as Orion was like a peaceful beautiful mountain, drawing in people into his orbit. It's been always like that, but now Nergal noticed it more and tried not to get too pissed about it. Not that he wouldn't trust Orion and well... they weren't officially an item either, but it always made him smile and his insides warm up when he saw them fail in their mission to get a bit from Orion.  
  
During some nights when the bus was rocking under them, Nergal just wanted to drag the big man out from his bunk to push him down on the couch so he could ride his dick or... something... anything... _Fuck_ , he was already addicted and it was getting harder and harder to keep himself at bay around that sweet guy of his... Because Orion was more than just a lover to him already. Even if he didn't tell him that yet.

From all the hopeful people trying to hit on him, Tomasz noticed barely anything. As he only had eyes for that full of energy, always buzzing and seemingly restless front man. He loved the very fast way Nergal started to speak when he got himself worked up on a topic and wanted to tell everything he could in a short time. Usually he was just talking and his thoughts and speech went all over the place, but the tall man loved that. Somehow Nergal always found the line of thoughts back after he used that pointless but very important-sounding speech with which he earned the spotlight for himself once again. He was so... passionate and unlimited in a way that he always charmed Orion with that.  
  
The weeks were growing long and the busier schedule started to piss the peaceful mountain off.  
  
One night after they got back on the bus, he just reached out and grabbed the arm of his man and pulled him into his bunk. So effortless as if Nergal was a ragdoll… And gigging as he pulled the curtain closed on them.

"What are you doing?! They gonna hear us," he giggled laying on top of Orion in a quite uncomfortable position. "Damn, I knew these coffins were very tiny for you, but this is even worse than I imagined," he added then went silent to listen to the others' light snoring continuing so it meant they didn't wake up to them.

"Yeah... I start to feel claustrophobic now..." Orion giggled more and tried to keep it low but he just felt drunk having Nergal on top of him and lying there, both trying not to laugh.

"And I don't care what they think or hear. They know it anyway…" he looked into the light eyes from close in the dark and whispered more seriously. "This thing has been going on for too long and is too obvious for them too. I just wanted to cuddle with you…" he added making an innocent face, but his big hands were already pushing up Nergal's tee and his hips began rolling against the other body.

"I never got it why you don't sleep out there on the couch. You could stretch out your sexy long legs better," Nergal mused, but stopped the many more thoughts about the topic to listen to the other man, looking back into the dark eyes.  
  
"I know they know and I don't care either..." he agreed, which turned into a quiet moan as a shiver ran down on his spine from finally being able to feel the caresses of those big hands on his bare skin. "Just cuddling, huh?" he raised a brow and playfully bit Orion's full bottom lip. "I love a kinky cuddle. Those are the best!" he whispered before pressing his mouth on the other man's, his body grinding back against the bigger one.

Orion's words were muffled in the kiss. He even giggled more before reaching up to caress Nergal's nape – from which the singer always went mad and purred – and kissed him back wildly. He pushed his fingers into his man's hair and gently rubbed that little ditch at the base of his skull just to use that special knowledge over Nergal while his other hand pressed the smaller body harder to his by the well-shaped little ass.

All the blood suddenly seemed to rush down into his dick thanks to the dirty little trick Orion used on him. He did shiver and purr from it and also moaned into their passionate kiss, his clothed dick rubbing so nicely against a firm thigh.  
  
The wet sounds of their kissing was interrupted with Nergal pulling his head back a bit, careful not to hit it on the ceiling. It made him press his nape more against the caressing hand as if he was a cat nuzzling to his master's hand.  
  
"Too bad we can't fuck in here comfortably... But let me remind you that... there's a hotel night coming up in 3 days.... Fucking finally...." the singer panted quietly and after licking his palm, he reached down between them to free their hard cocks. Moving a bit on Orion, he found the perfect position to line them up and hold both in his firm grip, starting to jerk them both.

"Oh yes... Fucking finally... I want to worship you like the pagan gods… Give you all the precise attention you always wanted…" Orion breathed on his low voice that now sounded like some dirty seductive purring. "Keep you down with my body over you… And fuck you so hard your pretty shape will stay in the mattress…" While he used his verbal power, his hand that was not on Nergal's nape snaked into the loosened pants and rubbed the bare ass, reaching between the crack with his long thick fingers as they were moving more and more frantically against each other.

"Holy shit! I love your dirty talk so much..." Nergal groaned, quickly losing his mind both from the powerful words and hands playing with his head and body so damn expertly that Nergal suspected Orion had magical abilities... Somehow he always managed to press just the right buttons to turn him into a hungry hot mess between his arms.  
  
"I want that... I want it all," he babbled a bit out of breath and pushed his small ass more against the teasing fingers, the pre-cum from their dicks making the slide of his hand easier and faster on them.

"Good... Because I want that too... To feel your always moving body move under me... And wiggle and shake with pleasure as I fill you up with my sperm…" he panted and closed his eyes as all what he said were his real fantasies and also worked on his body very well...  
  
He quickly lifted his head and pulled Nergal's down to hide the sound of his longer and louder moans into the wildly pulsing vein on the neck. Just a few more strokes...

Nergal heard, smelled and tasted only Orion from the world as he was listening to the hot picture he was painting for him. And it was working so damn well, it was crazy... He suspected it was one of Orion's well-hidden fantasies about them and Nergal was very much interested in making it true in the near future.  
  
But for now he could only pant his muffled "yeses" into the pillow right next to Orion's head. His mind was getting fried from the slick cock rubbing against his, the teeth in his flesh and the rubbing fingers against his hole. But what washed him away was realizing just how much this man wanted him...  
  
He came hard into his fist and against the bigger cock with that thought on his mind, the pillow more or less swallowing his moans of pleasure as his slimmer body bucked and squirmed on top of the other.

Sucking that vein between his plump lips, Orion held his love close, using the hot sticky sperm and the twitching cock to help him join Nergal in the ecstatic bliss. He was panting and moaning as his bigger body jerked with each shot of his fluids till he was done and was just holding Nergal and kissing the hickey he sucked up on his neck in his rapture.

The goosebumps seemed to stay all over his lightly trembling body from that as Nergal kept slowly stroking their spent cocks until they were too sensitive for the touch. By then he was fighting for air next to Orion's ear and even gently sucked on its lobe time after time.  
  
"You are the fucking best, I swear..." he whispered completely spent and exhausted, but at the same time very satisfied and happier than in a long time.

  
***

And the day has come... The band was already in the next country and nearing the town where they would finally have a hotel room night AND a day off after the gig.  
  
What started to concern most of them was the always hyper overworking Nergal being too hyper and way more overworking for his own good.  
  
Orion also had his plans and an after the show fainting into sleep kind of exhausted singer was not in those plans…  
  
He was sitting in the dining area of the bus and was eying the always on the phone or laptop nonstop working Nergal, just judging silently…

"Okay, just make sure it's replaced by the time we get to the venue in two days," Nergal said on a strained voice, obviously not too happy about the slight fuck up he got wind of. But they had time to solve the technical issue so he hung up the phone and dropped it next to him on the couch, his laptop coming alive on his lap while he pinched the base of his nose between his fingers in an attempt to ease the starting headache he was getting from sleeping too little and working too much. And it was just past 9 am...  
  
The last few days were like that to him as all the small shitty problems tried to pile up around the band. And Nergal thought it was his duty to solve them all by himself. Next to that he was keeping in touch with his family at home, writing some music and lyrics and checking ahead if all was good with the tour.  
  
Even if this was exhausting, at least it made time fly faster and thought he would rest plenty and enjoy their 1,5 days off. Starting tonight after the show. Which he couldn't wait. He just hoped he wasn't going to faint some time during the day before that.

"You should stop working and get some rest before we arrive," Inferno stated as he sat down to the table with a mug of coffee opposite Orion and kept watching Nergal with the same worry. "Maybe we should force you to stay in bed…"  
  
"Yeah... I can lay on you and not move all day so we both get some rest," Orion joked but his eyes stayed serious with worry.

Nergal snorted with a grin as he let his hand drop from his nose and looked at the others. They did seem to be worried about him. And it reminded him of the time when he was hospitalized and even when after that he was recovering. He hated those looks and even promised to himself that he won't put that on the people's faces who cared for him.  
  
"Okay, okay, fine! You win!" he lifted his hands and waved them in front of him with a theatrical expression. "No need for a mountain slide to bury me underneath..." he added with a chuckle, but his eyes shone up in a green light as he grinned at said mountain.  
  
Getting up to make some coffee for himself, he took his phone with him just to quickly text Orion with what he really thought about that option. _'You could lay on me for a different, more pleasurable reason too...'_ he wrote in their private chat and hit send, smirking under his nose.

"I think he would just love you lying on him," Inferno laughed all-knowingly.  
  
Tomasz just smirked and checking his phone that smirk turned dirty.  
  
_‘I want you to be awake and to hear all the screams I can fuck out of you... So rest,’_ he texted back and decided that it would be better if he hid behind a book for now...

Nergal flipped the bird at Inferno then chuckled on the text and walked back to the couch with his coffee, putting work aside for that day like a good boy should. Instead he engaged in conversations with Inferno and Seth. Though those two text messages didn't stop there. During most of the day they kept sending dirty messages to each other to rile themselves up for that night.  
  
There were some sneaky touches and comments too when no one could see and also very promising looks. As night was drawing nearer and they were preparing for the show, Nergal helped Orion put on his "war paints" before hitting the stage.  
  
Needless to say, that resulted in more funny comments from the others and bird flipping from his part, but otherwise he enjoyed every second he could touch the warm skin of his lover. Damn, he was so fine and Nergal so damn horny by then that the green stayed in his irises permanently.

The text messages made Tomasz’s hunger even worse for Nergal. When the singer smeared the ash-colored body paint on his shoulders and arms, he almost grabbed and kissed him. Not caring about the others. They’ve been joking about them all day, so why not give the fire some fuel?  
  
The show was energetic and the crowd was amazing but Orion wanted to be finally over with it. And be able to let all that pent-up sexual frustration out on the teasing little fucker...

Feeling the sexual tension between them was both amazing because it meant Orion wanted him badly, and frustrating because Nergal wanted nothing more but to have that palpable and very much visible hunger finally unleashed on him.  
  
Because of this the show was even more energetic than usual and it took quite a lot out of him, but his mind didn't seem to accept the tiredness of his body as he was too riled up and ready for anything.  
  
Not caring about the continuing teasing comments, they went right away to their room, which they shared anyway to save money. The moment they locked the door and dropped their bags, they were on each other.

The peaceful mountain was beyond the point to contain his hunger he had for hours... maybe days…  
  
So maybe Nergal's clothes did not come off the singer so... unharmed. As the second they could drop down the luggage, they attacked each other's lips and Orion very roughly pulled the T-shirt off his lover. He was moaning since he could eye and touch the warm skin, and picked up the smaller man and with just a few steps with his long legs brought him and dropped him on top of the bed and started to peel off his own clothes.

Nergal loved it all. The way the seemingly always calm big guy kissed him and tore his clothes and manhandled him onto the bed. It was... amazing to see how Orion could transform into an impatient and horny beast in the blink of an eye. It was such a turn on for Nergal that he moaned loud and satisfied, reaching down to stroke his own cock while watching his lover getting fucking finally naked. He loved every inch of that gorgeous body so damn much and couldn't wait to feel its weight on him. Okay... maybe just a part of it if he wanted to survive this...

"Strip," the big man only said that on a low strict voice as he sat on the bed to finally pull off his boots and pants. "I want to see you all ready for me. Waiting."

Hearing first the command then those words made Nergal shiver with pleasure and more blood rushed down into his groin. With a shit-eating grin, he reached down to open his pants and lifted his hips to shimmy out of them along with his underwear.  
  
"I love it when you are like this..." he grunted, not taking his eyes off Orion while he kicked off his boots too and his socks followed soon after.  
  
Once he was naked like the day he was born, he laid back against a pillow and opened his legs shamelessly to expose himself to the big man's visual pleasure. "Like what you see?"

"Then you just gonna adore me tonight. Because we’re not gonna get any sleep and try out what would be the most favorite position in our... coupling…" Orion stood up all naked and sporting an impressive boner. He inhaled sharply from the way Nergal was spread out before him.  
  
"I like it so much that I must eat it all up," he said and slowly on fours climbed over the shorter body till his dark eyes locked with the greenish ones.

"Sounds like the best plan for a night in with you..." Nergal growled, drinking in the sight of said erect hard meat and his lover crawling over him. The sight made him reach down to his own cock again and he began fondling it slowly as he looked back into the dark eyes.  
  
His other hand reached out to finally touch the warm naked skin of Orion, like he so wanted to do for such a damn long time. Now he was where Nergal wanted him the most. In bed with him, right over him.  
  
"Are you gonna kiss me too or just stare at me?" he raised a brow teasingly, that half-grin staying on his face which reflected the big man's hunger and lust.

With only a scoff Orion pecked a sweet little kiss on top of Nergal's nose and moved to nip down his neck while he kneeled between the spread legs and made them move up on his thighs. He let his big hands caress and grip on the other man's body while he started to sensuality eat him up.

Well... Nergal expected more of those wild kisses instead of that peck on his nose, but he wasn't complaining like this either... The pose and the caresses paired with the nips on his sensitive neck made him close his eyes and moan a few times, his breathing becoming a bit ragged from the anticipation.  
  
It felt like it was an eternity ago the last time they had time and privacy for more... kinky pleasures. And Nergal had no doubt about Orion keeping his promise of not sleeping ALL night. This kind of debauchery was the best, for sure!  
  
Now both of his hands were caressing and groping Orion wherever he could. One soon slid up to his shaven nape, lightly massaging and scratching it in his pleasure. Nergal's head turned to the side to offer his neck more.

Orion moaned loud as he felt the massaging fingers on his sensitive shaved scalp. It sent pleasant shivers down his spine and made him bite the fragrant neck hard.  
  
Then groaning his lust, he moved to turn Nergal's face back and take his lips in a passionate kiss. Pushing his tongue into the hot mouth to rub it against the other as his hips moved and in that position perfectly rubbed their itching hard parts together.

Nergal was getting more and more turned on and that bite resulted in a louder moan. He welcomed the sweet pain like an old friend, embracing it as part of him. Then he kissed back his man just as passionately, his dick oozing pre-cum from the amazing friction it was finally getting.  
  
He picked that moment to reach up and carefully untie Orion's long hair, letting it fall forward to brush against his face and beard. He always loved his long hair and he doubted it would ever change to him.  
  
As their tongues were dancing with each other, Nergal's hips came alive too and he moved against the other cock as much as he could in this position. But he needed more...

"We try first like this. What you think? Then maybe ropes…" Orion said quickly after tearing his lips away and slid lower on the body under him, marking his way with kisses and bites. One of his hands was already pushing up one leg to be able to nest comfortably between them. He gave a hungry wild stare to his man for a few seconds, hair falling down and covering his face, eyes wild with fire... He looked just like when they started to work together... "It's been so long…" he only whispered that and sucked the eagerly jumping meat into his mouth.

"Fuck yes! I'm in!" That's all Nergal could moan as he threw his head back in the pillow with that image of the wild man ready to feast on him burned into his mind for eternity. "My fucking caveman!" he chuckled out of breath, his hips bucking up to feel more of those full lips around his aching dick.  
  
This was so perfect and sinful that it already started to blow his mind. He was even less talkative than usual in bed both from the images of Orion tying him up and the intense pleasure he was already giving him with the enthusiastic blowjob.

And the big man gave his all. With the short stolen moments they shared on tour, he already knew very well how to lap on the tip, or how to suck on the gorgeous shaft with long slow moves to drive Nergal crazy and make him dance on the edge very fast.  
  
While he was debating to make him come now or later, his fingers traveled lower and after giving some attention to the swollen balls, he started to stroke and rub the tight hole.

It was just crazy how well the always attentive Orion knew Nergal's body. He knew exactly which tricks worked on him so well that in no time he was a panting and moaning mess spread out like that for him. Shameless and needy, fully consumed by his burning desires.  
  
And finally, finally the tip of the skilled fingers touched him where he was burning for it the most, making Nergal's whole body tense and shiver before it relaxed and pushed back against the rubbing digits.  
  
"More! Please! Give me more! It's never enough with you..." he babbled, forcing his green eyes to look at that exciting picture of him being spread out and played with by that gorgeous being.

"Good. You will get plenty," the words and the chuckle were more than devilish, even more so from such a calm person like Orion usually was. But he could finally let it all out on this man and he just let all his darkness loose.  
  
Keeping the eye-contact, he sucked his two fingers deep till his throat, putting on a show for Nergal. Then sucking the hard cock between his lips again, he rolled his long tongue around its length as he dived down deeper on it, his wet finger pushing slowly inside. He can make Nergal come now. He promised he will make him come all night, so he was focused on his work mercilessly.

"That's... great to hear!" Nergal chuckled hoarsely then groaned loud and long from the show he got from his man. Even his thighs trembled into it, especially when he felt a wet finger placed against his opening and pushing inside. The plump lips back on his dick were a very welcomed bonus, of course. Pushing Nergal closer and closer to his release, even if he tried to hold back.  
  
Damn this man! He was trying so hard, but he was being overwhelmed by everything Orion did. Not that he minded as the night was still young...

By then Orion was sure he needed Nergal to come down on his throat as the first orgasm of the night. And to achieve that, he turned his finger around and added the second, pressing against the tight walls to the rhythm of his sucking and started to speed up with all the stimulation. Even letting the leaking tip hit the back of his throat a few times.

The more and thorough Orion's work on him became, the less Nergal sensed their surroundings and the louder his moans and curses got. He loved those thick fingers in him so much too. He probably voiced that too, though he didn't know what he was saying anymore as the steady leaking of his cock inside the hot mouth indicated that he was very close by then.  
  
"So... close! Don't you dare to stop!" he groaned, bucking his hips again, essentially fucking himself on Orion's mouth and fingers with a desperate and fallen apart expression on his flushed face.  
  
Then all of a sudden as the fingers rubbed against his prostate, his whole body jerked and tensed. The singer's pleasure filled the room in the form of a series of loud moans and curses and he forced himself to look at Orion slurping up all his cum while his ass pulsed around the rubbing fingers.

Being throughout to take every precious drop and massage it well out of the shaking body, Orion cleaned the relaxed member well and then looked up at his man, catching his breath and pulling his fingers out. Just drinking in the sight of Nergal swept away by pleasure.  
  
He reached for his pants to fish out the lube from his pocket and laid over Nergal, pecking the dry lips.

"You are so awesome I have no words for it," the smaller man chuckled onto the slightly swollen lips and playfully licked along them to taste more of himself. His arms and trembling legs wrapped around the wide body as he stole short kisses while still trying to get enough air into his lungs.  
  
To give back some to Orion, his right hand sneakily slid down between the thick thighs and he gently grabbed the big cock to smear the pre-cum along it. "Hmmm... you're so hard for me... I love it!" he grinned up at his lover.

"If you knew... I am always hard for you... Can't wait to feel you from the inside... To finally make you mine …" Orion whispered between the pecks and moaned but the pent-up thirst for his love could be still felt in him. Moving a bit back, he pushed the small tube into Nergal's free hand and he deepened the kisses knowing his man would get the non-verbal order to lube up his dick well.

The singer chuckled from that little confession and felt his ego being stroked by it too. "I can't wait either... Been fantasizing about it so many times while jerking myself off in my bunk..." he purred while warming up a nice amount of lube in his palm.  
  
"You nailing me... holding me down... and fucking the living daylight out of me in various positions..." he continued as his slender fingers wrapped around Orion's shaft again and he began covering it with the lube, making sure that he didn't leave out any part of it – including the heavy balls, just for fun.

Of course, Orion's sweet giggle came because of that too. "You want me to fuck you so hard that those should get into you too?" he laid his forehead to Nergal's, smiling with his dimples and moving his slippery dick between the wet fingers. "I’ll keep the tasks in mind," he winked and kissed his man again. Leaning on his forearm, he let his right hand stroke the toned chest and shoulders, up the long neck and to the shaved nape, feeling how the other cock was slowly awakening again.

"Nah, I just love fondling them," the kissed man giggled against Orion's lips. This... right now... felt so intimate and good. Just theirs. With every minute Nergal felt more and more open and bare. He knew he could completely trust his whole being and life with this man and behind all the dirty remarks and giggling, he found it beautiful.  
  
Heart beating faster from the bubbling up emotions and sensual strokes of the big hand, Nergal's fingers tightened around the hard flesh, jerking it a bit harder and faster. He too was getting turned on again too. Okay, his mind never stopped being turned on, but luckily his dick decided that it was interested in the second round too, even if it was a bit sensitive still.  
  
"You were always great in keeping many tasks in mind so I know I won't be disappointed," he added, stroking and kneading the firm butt with his free hand.

"I aim to please you, boss," Orion smirked calling Nergal as they often did in the band when he got all hyped up.  
  
Moving the short body back to have the lean thighs and arms over him, he positioned his hard meat against the entrance he wanted to be in so much. Still he stopped and looked deep into the light eyes while caressing Nergal's arm around him before gently pushing forward and entering the tight hotness, panting and moaning.  
  
He felt dizzy and high and had to close his eyes and lay his face into his man's neck. Slowly rolling his hips back and forth, he was getting deeper and deeper while he kissed the warm skin as he rubbed his face into Nergal's neck. His body was like a wind-up toy, ready to go wild… But his heart and mind knew better just yet.  
  
"Ready to be all mine?" the question hidden inside the question was what was on his mind ever since that day at the gym... Now he felt so close to Nergal emotionally too that he just had to voice it somehow.

Nergal wanted to fire back a funny comment at Orion, but being caressed then that beautifully wide tip pressing against his hole made him shut up and moan instead, not breaking the eye-contact.  
  
The singer's eyes closed too and his hand went back to caressing the long hair and nape as his neck was being kissed and moaned into, his body giving more and more way to the thick and long cock.  
  
That question made the smaller man gasp for air and think about the hidden meaning too. He knew what Orion was really asking and he turned and pulled his head back a bit to be able to look into the dark vulnerable eyes from close.  
  
"Yes. I want to be all yours," he whispered, caressing a few locks of hair out of the handsome face then kissed Orion's lips sensually, all his raw and deep emotions shown through that kiss too.

The big man moaned and melted into the deep kiss and caresses. He was moving again, with a faster pace, thrusting deeper into that maddeningly hot body. His big strong hands gripped and pulled his lover even closer. To feel him more and become one, make Nergal really his and almost a part of his very being.  
  
As his desires and hunger grew even more, his moves became rougher. Long heavy thrusts of his strong hips. In a decent speed. Making those inner walls tremble and tighten around his leaking dick. His own natural lubricant was helping to move and aim even deeper. He had to tear his lips away and curse and moan his pleasure against Nergal's swollen lips.

Being opened up and finally fucked by that hungry cock was such an amazing and intense feeling for Nergal that by the time Orion broke their kiss, he had to come up for air too.   
  
"Fuck... yes... Fuck me harder! You promised..." he managed to pant onto the wet lips. "Make me fully yours, my caveman!" he grinned as waves of lust and pleasure kept washing through his by then sweaty body.

That nickname... If his man wanted a caveman, his man would get one for sure...  
  
He stopped only to move Nergal's hands over his head and hold them down with one of his. Then looking deep into the green irises, he moved his hips again. That time with more power and pulling back slower. Slowly picking up that pace for his rough pounding.

Excitement ran down on Nergal's spine from being pinned down and he faked some weak attempts to get his hands free, but what he really did was just arching his back and opening his legs slutty wide for the pounding. His soft moans immediately turned into deeper and louder ones.  
  
His lust-filled eyes traveled down from the beloved face. His gaze was admiring as he watched the dance of the bulging muscles under Orion's skin on his broad chest, chiseled abs and narrow hips. Nergal even bit his bottom lip watching the thick dick fucking into him. His own cock was hard and flushed again by then, oozing pre-cum onto his stomach.  
  
Though the intensity of that rough pounding soon stopped his sightseeing and made his eyes roll back into his skull and without noticing, he began babbling incoherent things and demands for more.

No matter the pleading of the man under him, by then Orion couldn't hear any of that. He only reacted and functioned on instinct. Feeling the need of the squirming body, he tightened his grip on Nergal's wrists and using his body weight pushed the smaller man into a position where his hips lifted a bit off the mattress and pressed down on Orion's body.  
  
Using the new angle, he huffed and groaned hammering against that sweet spot inside his man. He shut his eyes as some of his long sweaty hair stuck to his face as he also got very, very close while with each powerful thrust he moved Nergal’s body further up on the bed. Until the small man was pressed between the mountain and the headboard, his held down hands being the only thing keeping his head from hitting it with each thrust.

It would've been something Nergal could laugh about, but he was too busy moaning his head off. He loved in Orion that he always kept his word and it wasn't different this time either. He promised Nergal he would fuck him through the mattress hard and he was just doing that so damn perfectly!  
  
The poor bed was creaking under them louder by then, but neither of them cared the slightest about that. They were too lost in loving each other like they wanted to do for what felt like forever.  
  
Nergal was falling apart especially fast from those amazing thrusts. They kept hitting him just from the right angle and with the most perfect force, making his dick jump and spurt more of that clear prostate fluid onto his stomach while smaller orgasms kept shaking his body.  
  
He completely gave himself to Orion and it was nearly too much what he was doing to him, but the singer never wanted it to end.  
  
"So... good! Oh my fuck... Orion! Right there!" he outright whined, whole body trembling and skin breaking out in goose bumps from an especially perfect thrust. "I... I love it! I love you!" he babbled barely coherently right at the brink of losing it for good.

"I... I love you too..." Orion panted and leaned down to bite and kiss his man while he gave that spot some heavy pounding.

It started to be too much even for him. Nergal's words fueled more than his sexual hunger. He wanted to give all of himself to his love. And so he did all he could to make him lose it hard and also to be taken with him...

A few more thrusts and that's exactly what happened... Nergal's body tensed, his wrists pushing against the restraining hand, ass clamping down hard on the hammering wet cock and his own shooting his second load as he let out a loud and desperate cry.  
  
The pleasure was intense and blinding, but he forced his eyes half-open to be able to see the big man's face the second he came for him, the words of Orion's love confession still ringing in his ears.

The pleasure that crept through the huge man's body caused small cramps all over his muscles. He was just pushing himself deeper into the pulsing hotness of his man's body then let his own seed spray in long jets as he gritted his teeth and growled like some beast.  
  
He suddenly pulled Nergal into his arms and was just caressing and kissing him while their bodies slowly rode out their shared orgasm.

The smaller panting and groaning man's freed arms went around the slick back right away and he did his best to kiss Orion back while getting air into his buzzing and trembling body too. This was so fucking intense that it left his mind all dizzy and the blood drumming in his ears for long minutes. But he loved it. And for a change he couldn't find the words to express just how much.  
  
"I... meant it. I love you. Always did," he whispered hoarsely, his hands caressing his man gently as he finally looked him in the eye.

"I know... I always did too," Orion whispered just lying on top of Nergal and caressing his sweaty face with his fingertips. Lost for words he was just drinking in the sight of the other one. "You're turning gray... I love it... Makes you look more serious. Like you always want to appear to people…" he rambled still panting. "Want to… try to be with me? Like…" he inhaled sharply and looked away as all the feelings of their shared confessions and intense lovemaking moved him to his very core. "Like... a couple..?" he asked finally looking back to Nergal's eyes.

Nergal chuckled on that comment about the grey in his beard. Frankly, he liked it too and he loved it now even more knowing that Tomasz found it appealing. "I like to think I mature with time like good wine," he joked, but his expression turned more serious and also softened from the next question.  
  
Sensing the clear vulnerability and unsure feelings of the big softy on top of him, he reached up to caress the flushed face and goatie. He didn't have to think long on his answer. "Yes. I don't want to waste any more time. Life is short as fuck. Had to learn it the hard way. Do you want that too?"

"Yes," the big man sighed and smiled down lovingly at Nergal. "I always wanted to have you around... Wake up next to you... Make you breakfast... Bring coffee to bed and make love and let that coffee get cold…" he blushed biting his lip. "So, yes. I don't think we would shock the other guys very much... I just want you to be in every part of my life..."

"Careful what you tell me about your wishes because I will certainly let you do those. Who could say no to that and breakfast and coffee in bed? Not to mention the rest?" he chuckled, finally feeling fully relaxed and open around his friend... lover... pair.  
  
"The guys already know about us. And if they had any doubt, now they know with certainty as I think we were loud enough to confirm it," Nergal kept grinning until his face started to hurt as he felt all giddy and happy about what they just agreed on. It's been something he's been longing for for a longer time that he thought...  
  
"I want that too. I want alllll that comes with the package of my big gorgeous and mushy caveman!" he purred, putting his tattooed arms around Orion again just to steal a soft peck from his lips.

Tomasz laughed and pecked the sweet lips back. He felt drunk and happy. And stupid for not trying to make a move earlier… But now there were in each other’s arms and kissing and they were like... _official_... Well not to the public but in a real relationship.  
  
"Just wait… I can make up nicknames too, you Slavic Satan in a hat," he giggled and killed the protest of Nergal with a deeper kiss.

**THE END**


End file.
